vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Righteous Hammer= |-|Iron Gamer= |-|Wrath of Valhalla= |-|Heavy Metal= |-|Blood Eagle= |-|Ragnarok Force X= |-|Ragnarok Force X (Pilot)= Summary Thor, as famous as he is bold, is God of the thundering sky. Yet his hammer, Mjolnir is nearly as famous as he is, and Thor will not be parted from it. Odin, the All-Father, bore many children, but none as well known nor as mighty as Thor, who had the strength to move mountains and the power to call lightning from the sky. Despite these incredible gifts, Thor’s enemies were cunning, bloodthirsty, and numerous. The Frost Giants constantly threatened to invade Asgard requiring every ounce of Thor’s near limitless strength just to keep them at bay. Had the tide truly turned, Asgard might have been destroyed, but a simple prank played by the treacherous Loki ended with the creation of Mjolnir, the legendary hammer, and with it, Thor utterly crushed the Frost Giants. Sif, Thor’s wife, had hair like rays of sun through a cloudy sky, and Loki, being covetous, secretly sheared it off while she slept. Mad with fury, Thor demanded Loki fix this. So, Loki went to the dwarves of Ivaldi who forged a golden crown that would grow equally golden hair, a spear that never missed its mark, and a ship that would never sink. Proud of his treasures, Loki returned to Thor and the other Gods, gave the crown to Sif, then bragged that no greater items could be forged. The dwarf Brokk took offense to this and claimed that he and his brother could do better. Loki bet his head they could not. So, Brokk and his brother forged three items, a ring that made a duplicate every nine days, a golden pig that could fly and swim, and the hammer, Mjolnir, with the power to shatter mountains. As each item was forged, Brokk was bitten fiercely by a fly, yet only on the third did he flinch, causing the short handle on the hammer. When they were done, the dwarves took their artifacts before the Gods and decried Loki’s fly disguise. All the Gods agreed that Brokk and his brother had forged greater items. Loki, ever cunning, declared his neck was not part of the bargain, denying them his head. Mjolnir went to Thor to battle the Frost Giants. Proud and mighty, Thor beat back the evil horde and continues to defend Asgard to this day. With Mjolnir in hand, Thor is an unstoppable force that even other Gods would do well to avoid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Thor, God of Thunder Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Deity, Norse God, God of Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, and Stamina, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis (Can control the trajectory of his hammer), Limited Earth Manipulation (Via Tectonic Rift, can cause rocks to come out from the ground), Statistics Amplification (Via Warrior's Madness), Flight Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Is at least comparable to other regular gods and is considered to be one of the strongest Norse Gods. Fought against Loki when he held Zeus's Lightning Bolt along Athena. Fought against Fenrir and Jörmmungandr) Speed: FTL '''to '''FTL+ (Power-scaling from Hou Yi), likely Massively FTL+ travel speed (Capable of travelling between the Nine Worlds) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal Class+ (As one of the most important and strongest Norse Gods, he should rank above Sol) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (As one of the strongest Norse Gods he should rank above Sol) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Likely millions of kilometers (He controls the weather in all of Norse land) Standard Equipment: His magic hammer Mjolnir, Starter/Core Items (Death's Toll, Warrior's Tabi, Heartseeker, Jotunn's Wrath, Brawler's Beat Stick, Stone Cutting Sword) Intelligence: Likely high (A combat genius) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Warrior's Madness: Thor gains physical power for each enemy god within 30 units of him. Mjolnir's Attunement: Thor throws Mjolnir forward, doing damage to all enemies in its path. If hit twice, minions will take half damage while gods take double damage from the return. While the hammer is flying, activating the ability again will teleport Thor to his hammer. Tectonic Rift: Thor slams his hammer on the ground, causing a fissure to appear in front of him, stunning enemies and blocking movement. Berserker Barrage: Thor spins his hammer around him, doing damage every .4s. Thor is immune to knockup for the duration. Anvil of Dawn: After a short buildup, Thor leaps into the air. While in the air, Thor can target a great distance away to come crashing down in the area, dealing damage and stunning all enemies in the radius. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Air Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users